The Real Winners
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Ron can't say 'no' to Hermione. Fred and George use this to their advantage. What happens when the twins make a bet with Ron? Written on request.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

This oneshot was written by request for allthingsmagical. I hope you enjoy what I did with your idea!

**The Real Winners**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

Hermione Weasley was sitting on the couch, trying hard to focus on her book. The wetness in her panties was highly distracting. The twenty-two year old flipped a page and sighed, knowing her attempts were useless. She put her book away and made her way into the kitchen, where Ron was washing dishes at the sink. Of course, the dishes could be cleaned magically, but Ron liked to show Hermione that he was perfectly capable of doing some tasks without magic.

Hermione approached him from behind as quietly as she could. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi babe," Ron said, not turning to face her, but instead applying some soap onto a greasy pan.

"Ron, I'm so wet right now. Do you think we could...you know?"

"Shag?" Ron said, and although Hermione could only see his back, she knew he was smiling.

"Yeah."

"We've already done it twice today," Ron said, drying his hands and turning around to face her. "But I think I'm up for one more round," he added, picking Hermione up by her bum. "You know I can't say 'no' to you."

"And I'm thankful for that," Hermione said, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He slowly led them into their bedroom, still supporting Hermione. He laid her down on the bed. Hermione pulled her nightgown and knickers off in a hurry, ready for him. She loved the teasing and playing they usually did but right now her pussy was throbbing with need and she was dripping wet, her juices were smeared all over her inner thighs. She just needed her Ronnie inside her.

She looked at Ron, who was shirtless, but struggling with the zipper on his pants.

"Ronald, _please _hurry," Hermione said impatiently, her voice aching with need, or rather, her pussy aching with need.

"I'm trying, babe, I think it's stuck," Ron said, reaching for his wand to fix the problem.

"No, allow me," Hermione said almost angrily and grabbed the zipper and gave a violet tug, nearly breaking it. Ron slipped his pants and boxers off and joined her in the bed.

Ron positioned himself on top of her. Hermione wrapped her legs around him. Ron took his time sliding into her. Hermione grabbed his arse and pushed him inside her.

The feeling of Ron's long hard member filling her at long last was the best feeling ever. He began to thrust at a slow pace.

"Oh, God, Ron, faster...HARDER!" Hermione ordered.

Ron obeyed, changing his slow delicate thrusting to a fast paced pumping. He sucked on Hermione's nipple, biting down softly. Hermione moved her hands to Ron's red hair and gave it a tug. Merlin, sometimes Ron wondered why he wasn't bald.

She moved her hands from his hair to his back, where she clawed him and she felt her climax nearing.

"Fuck! Oh, God, Ron, I love you!" Hermione said as she released, her pussy coating Ron's manhood with her juices.

Ron kissed her roughly on the lips as he came, screaming her name. He slid out of her and spooned her.

"God, have I ever told you that I love you?" Ron said, wiping some sweat from Hermione's forehead.

Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I think you've mentioned it a few times," she said.

"So shagging three times in one day? That's a new record for us," said Ron.

"No, the record is five," Hermione corrected him.

Ron raised his eyebrows, amused.

"You've been counting?" he asked her.

"Yep," Hermione admitted with a smile. "We'll have to beat that record eventually, right?"

"Eventually," Ron said with a smirk. "You know, I was almost going to turn you down when you asked if we could shag tonight."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's not that I wouldn't want to. I just think it would be interesting to see how you would act in response to sex withdrawal."

"I'd be miserable," Hermione replied.

"I know," Ron said, kissing her cheek tenderly. "But I can't say 'no' to you."

And with that the young couple fell asleep in the others arms.

Ron awoke Friday morning to Hermione shaking him slightly, trying to get him awake.

"Ron?" she said.

"Yeah?" Ron mumbled back.

"I'm going out grocery shopping. I'll be back around two probably," Hermione said. "You should get up, it's nearly one."

"Kay," Ron mumbled in response, rubbing his eyes.

Hermione leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you think you'll be up to shag me when I return?"

Ron smiled.

"Of course."

Hermione smiled and left.

Ron got up, still completely naked from the night before, and went to shower himself. He then helped himself to a bowl of cereal and watched muggle television. It was around ten thirty that Ron got a letter from his brother Fred.

_Ron,_

_George and I have been working on this new sweet and we were wondering if we could come over so we could test it on you. Reply soon._

_Fred._

Ron considered rejecting this offer. He didn't know what this sweet was or what it would possibly do to him. But then, he thought, what the hell? He was bored and didn't have anything else to do, so he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled 'yes' to his brother.

Fred and George Weasley arrived half an hour later, Fred carrying a single blue box.

"So what is this stuff exactly?" Ron asked once they settled in.

"We haven't come up with a name for it yet," Fred said.

"Yeah, but basically it's a sweet the causes ear wax to come gushing out of people's ears. We'd think it'd be a great excuse for the kids to get out of class, you know," said George.

"We could test it on ourselves, but we thought we should do some more brotherly bonding with you, Ronnie," Fred smiled.

"By watching ear wax gush out of my ears? Yeah, right. Okay, hand it over," Ron said, motioning the the box Fred was holding.

Fred opened the box and took out a small yellow candy and handed it to Ron. Ron raised the sweet to his lips and popped it in his mouth. The taste didn't remind Ron of anything in particular, but it was sweet.

It only took a minute for mushy, yellowish earwax to start spilling out of Ron's ears at an alarmingly fast rate.

"When is it supposed to stop?" Ron said, to his brothers, both of whom were now holding up paper bags to his ears to collect the mush.

"It's supposed to stop after three minutes," Fred replied.

Finally, after what seemed like three hours to Ron, the mush stopped coming out of his ears. Fred and George disposed of the bags and Ron used his wand to clean out any leftover residue in his ears.

"Thanks for testing it for us, Ron," George said, scribbling some notes on a piece of parchment. "We appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem," Ron said, checking his watch. It was now one fifty. Hermione would be home soon. Ron could practically feel his pants tighten at the thought of her. "So...um, you guys leaving now?" Ron said almost awkwardly.

Fred and George exchanged a confused glance.

"What, you're not even gonna offer us some tea?" George said.

"Yeah, just gonna kick us out then? Boy, you make us feel so welcome," Fred added sarcastically.

"No, no, it's not that I don't want to hang out with you guys, it's just that I'm expecting Hermione home soon, so...yeah."

"Yeah what? Why does Hermione coming home mean that we have to leave?" George said.

"Well...um..." Ron started, his face turning red, "We were kind of planning to...well, you know..."

"Shag?" said Fred.

"Yeah," Ron said, not looking at either of his brothers.

Fred and George began to grin madly.

"You just can't deny her can you?" Fred asked.

"'Course I can't, she's freaking beautiful. You wouldn't be able to say 'no' to her either."

"I bet I could," Fred said.

"Me too," said George.

"No, you couldn't. Not after you've seen how she is when she's...aroused."

"Well, we know _you _couldn't," laughed Fred.

Ron raised his eyebrows, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that every time Hermione decides to wiggle her bum in your face, you just _have _to shag her."

"No I don't."

"Really? We bet ten sickles that you couldn't say 'no' to Hermione when she wants to shag."

"For how long?" Ron asked.

Fred and George whispered together for a moment.

"Till next Friday. A week from now," George said.

"Seven days with no sex? You're on," Ron said, holding out his hand.

Fred and George took turns shaking it, both with a smirk on their faces.

"He's got no chance," Fred said once the two had finally left their younger brother's flat.

"Yeah," George agreed. "I expect we'll be getting those ten sickles soon."

Hermione returned from the store minutes later, her arms laden with grocery bags. Ron helped her put them away and then the couple relaxed on the couch, simply talking. The conversation was completely casual until Hermione started rubbing the inside of Ron's thigh.

"You know, Ron..." Hermione started, unbuttoning her shirt, "I'd love to take this conversation...in the bedroom."

Normally, Ron would have replied to this by picking her up and carrying her into their bedroom. But now, he had to turn her down.

"Hermione..." Ron said softly. "I don't really think I'm...in the mood right now."

"W-what?" Hermione said, not believing her ears.

"I just don't think I'm up for it right now, 'Mione. Sorry."

"Oh," Hermione said, looking down, "Well, I suppose I'm going to go...take a shower," she said, getting up slowly. She took a long, sad look at Ron before she went into the bathroom, shutting the door with a little more force than necessary.

Ron sighed, looking down at his hands. That had probably been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. But he knew he would make it up to Hermione once he had won the bet.

Ron went to bed after Hermione was asleep that night. But before he slipped in next to her he went into the bathroom and had a good wank. Fred and George said nothing about no wanking in the bet, so why should he quit that?

Ron slipped in the bed next to his sleeping wife, thinking about the look on Fred and George's faces when _he _won the bet.

Hermione tried to seduce Ron the following morning. It was Saturday, which meant no work for either of them. Ron awoke to the smell of bacon, oatmeal, and scrambled eggs. He slowly got up and joined Hermione in the kitchen.

"Hi," she said, pecking him on the lips.

"Morning," Ron said, sitting at their small table

Hermione piled up his plate with bacon and eggs. She put some oatmeal in a bowl for him.

"Here you go," she said, setting the food before him.

"Thanks. It looks great," Ron said, jabbing some egg with his fork. He stuffed it in his mouth.

"You're welcome," Hermione said, taking a seat next to him.

She began to play with Ron's hair, slowly twirling it around her finger. Then she grabbed a handful of it and pulled softly.

"Is my hair really that interesting?" Ron said through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Yes it is," Hermione said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Ron tried hard to focus on the food he was eating. He didn't look at her.

Hermione flicked her wand and muttered a spell. The food, plate, bowl, and silverware before Ron vanished. Hermione climbed on top of the table. She grabbed Ron by the back of his head and kissed him roughly.

Ron could feel his erection in his pajama pants, but he knew he had to turn her down.

"Ron, I want you to fuck me on this table right now," said Hermione.

As hard as it was to do, Ron pushed her away and stood up.

"Not right now, 'Mione," Ron said.

He quickly made his retreat into the bathroom so he wouldn't have to see her disappointed face.

Hermione was not the type of woman to give up easily, though. Over the next few days Hermione had tried to seduce Ron with every method she could think of. She had jumped in the shower with him several times and grabbed him, which Ron tried very hard not to react to. She had even gone so far as approaching him at work and ordering him to shag her on his desk.

Yet all those times she tried to come at him, Ron found a way to resist.

It was Thursday, Ron would officially win the bet the next day. He grinned madly as he opened the door to the flat to allow his brothers Fred and George in, having invited them over for tea.

"Where's Hermione?" Fred asked once Ron had poured him his tea.

"Still sleeping," Ron said, motioning down the hall. "She's exhausted from all her work at the Ministry."

"So are you ready to admit that you two have shagged?" Fred asked, smiling

"Actually, that's kind of what I invited you two over for," Ron asked, sitting his cup down, his silly grin growing even wider. "To tell you two that I'll be winning the bet tomorrow."

Fred and George raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

"You're telling us that you and Hermione haven't shagged yet?" Fred said.

"Exactly. She's tried to make me, of course, but I resisted."

Fred and George tried to keep their cool, but on the inside, they were worried and strangely annoyed. They were sure Ron would have lost by now. That he would look down in his lap and admit to them of his defeat and hand over their ten sickles.

It was then that the three heard soft footsteps coming from the hall and Hermione entered the living room, yawning widely. Her bushy hair was as wild as ever, some of it sticking up in the back. Both of the straps on her nightgown were hanging off her shoulders

"Morning," Ron said to her.

Hermione's eyes adjusted to the light and it was then that she noticed Fred and George in the room.

"Oh, hi," Hermione blushed, pulling her straps back on her shoulders, feeling a bit exposed. "How are you two doing?" she added quickly, attempting to smooth her unruly brown hair with her hands.

"Fine," Fred said.

"Yeah, what about you Hermione? How have you been?"

Hermione took a long look at Ron before answering.

"Fine," she replied stiffly.

Fred finished the remainder of his tea and stood up.

"Well, I think George and I best be off, got some work to do at the shop, right Georgie?"

"Right you are, Fred," George said and he, too, stood up. "Thanks for the tea, Ron."

"You're welcome," Ron said.

"Oh, Fred," George said, nudging his twin's shoulder, "Don't forget, we have to go food shopping, we've barely got any food in the flat for dinner tonight."

"Oh, right," Fred said.

"Hey, why don't you guys come over here for dinner tonight? I'd be happy to make enough for all of us."

Fred and George glanced at each other for a second then smiled.

"We'd love that. Thank you, Hermione," George said.

"You can come around eight," Hermione said, finally managing to smooth her hair out enough so that she stopping messing with it.

"Great, see you," Fred said and the twins Disapparated.

"You know what we've gotta do to win this bet, right?" George said once the twins had arrived in the flat that they currently shared together.

"Of course," Fred smirked. "Let's get to work."

By the time seven thirty had come, Fred and George Weasley were completely assured the would win the bet.

"This," Fred said happily, holding up a small flask of reddish liquid, "will make Hermione so excited that she will practically pounce on Ron. She'll _force _him to shag her if she has to once she's had a taste of this."

George laughed and held up his own small, corked flask of liquid. This substance was similar to the one Fred was holding, only this one had a more pinkish tone to it.

"And this should make our dear Ronnie hornier than he's ever been in his life," George said, kissing the flask and holding it up to admire it. "He won't be able to say 'no' this time."

The twins smiled at each other before they Disapparated to Ron and Hermione's flat.

Ron greeted them and let them in.

"Fred and George are here, 'Mione," Ron called to Hermione in the kitchen.

"Cool. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes," she called back.

Minutes later Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were eating at the small dining table, which Hermione magically expanded.

"Great stuff, 'Mione," Fred said, talking through a mouthful of meatloaf.

Hermione scowled slightly at him.

"Ron, do _any _of you Weasley men know not to chew with your mouth full?" she asked.

"We try, Hermione, we try," Ron said, causing Fred and George to laugh.

"Well, would any of you like some firewhiskey?" Hermione said, standing up.

The three men at the table nodded. Hermione smiled slightly and went into the kitchen. She returned with four bottles of firewhiskey and passed three of them to Ron, Fred, and George, keeping one for herself.

"Everyone done here?" Hermione said, noticing that the men had finished their plates. She made a move to stand but Ron put a hand up to stop her.

"I'll get it, 'Mione," Ron said, setting his firewhiskey bottle down.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said gratefully, taking a swig of her bottle.

Ron smiled, gathered the plates, and went into the kitchen. A moment later a crash and the sound of china breaking was heard.

"Damn!" Ron cursed from the kitchen. "Dropped the plates on my damn foot!"

"Oh god, I think I'll go assist him," Hermione said, putting her bottle down. She sighed and disappeared into the kitchen.

Fred and George were alone. Now was their chance. George raised his eyebrows and gave Fred a _should-we-do-it-now_ sort of look. Fred nodded at his twin.

Fred and George reached across the table. Fred grabbed Ron's bottle of firewhiskey. George grabbed Hermione's. They both pulled the flasks of potion from their pockets and emptied them into their bottles. Then they swiftly returned the bottles to where they had previously been.

They were just in time, for mere seconds later Ron and Hermione returned to the dining room.

"Well, I helped Ron repair the plates," Hermione said with a laugh. She sat down and took a swig of her drink.

Ron blushed as he took his seat next to her. He took a long gulp of his drink, as if the firewhiskey would burn away his embarrassment.

Hermione pursed her lips slightly.

"My drink tastes a little funny," she said.

"Mine too," Ron said, smacking his lips.

It was then that Hermione felt a sudden wave of wetness pool in her knickers. She looked at her husband sitting next to her. She noticed that he looked very sexy this evening, with his fringe of red hair brushed to one side and the first two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. Her brown eyes made their way to his pants...oh, how she hadn't seen his cock in days...She started fidgeting, patting her hands on her legs, trying to distract herself so she would not pounce on Ron.

"Fred, George, can you excuse Ron and I for a moment?" Hermione said abruptly, standing up.

Fred and George looked confused for a moment but then they smiled, knowing that their plan was going to work.

"Of course," Fred said.

"Thank you," Hermione said quickly. She pulled Ron out of his seat by the arm and pushed him into their bedroom (Ron saying "Hermione, what the hell?" the whole way there.)

She closed the door and locked it. She violently pushed Ron onto the bed. She was going to have him now. She couldn't wait until Fred and George had left, couldn't wait for tomorrow, she needed him _now_.

Ron was surprised that Hermione had pushed him in such a manner. It was when Hermione started yanking her clothes off that Ron became under the influence of the potion he had unknowingly consumed. The bet was not in his mind now, all he knew was that Hermione was now stark naked in front of him and his manhood was reacting strongly to it.

_No, _said Ron's mind, _You have to say 'no' so you can win the bet. But I want to, _said another part of Ron's head. _And I'm going to. Forget the stupid bet._

It was probably the most maddening erection Ron had ever had. Hermione lunged at him, fumbling with his belt. She got it off and threw it aside. She pulled his pants and boxers down, licking her lips when she finally saw him.

"Fuck yes," Hermione said, leaning down to kiss his cock. "God, I've missed you."

Ron's heart was beating fast and he shuddered when Hermione planted a light kiss on his member.

"'Mione, I want you to ride me," Ron groaned.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his well defined chest. She kissed his nipple.

Hermione straddled him and wasted no time in sinking down on his hard cock. She groaned as he filled her. Ron was inside her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ron was inside her.

Ron grasped Hermione's full breasts as her slick, hot, wet inner walls enveloped him at last.

"Been...so...long..." Hermione said as she slowly began to ride Ron, moving on top of him in a somewhat circular motion. She was going to start slow this time, she wanted this to last.

Ron's hands moved to her hips to help her. Hermione felt so powerful right now, riding her man, taking complete control. She had only been riding him for a few minutes when Ron suddenly flipped them over, so Hermione was now under him. He thrusted into her at a fast pace. He captured her in a kiss. Their tongues started with a slow, passionate waltz that soon turned into a desperate up beat dance that left them both breathless.

Hermione could feel her climax nearing. She grabbed Ron's arse and squeezed the cheeks. Her moaning had now grown so loud that she was sure Fred and George could hear. But she couldn't help it.

Ron was now hitting that special spot inside her that drove her mad. She came hard around him, her walls contracting and then blissful release.

"Ron," Hermione moaned.

Ron pumped into her a few more times before he, too, came, his seed spilling inside her, claiming her as his. He rolled off her so she wouldn't be crushed under his weight and spooned her.

"Ron..." Hermione said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Ron said, feeling sleep coming his way.

"We...need...to...go...back to the...dining room," she said through her heavy breathing, wiping some sweat from her face.

"Why?" Ron whined, holding her thin naked frame closer to him.

"Fred and George..."

"Oh, yeah," Ron sighed, just now remembering that his brothers were still in the flat. He had lost the bet. He had given into temptation and shagged his wife. But Ron didn't give a damn. Making passionate, mad, crazy love to Hermione was much, much, _much _better than ten sickles and seeing the defeated look on the twin's faces.

After what seemed like hours the two got up, dressed, and returned to the dining room, where Fred and George were talking casually.

"Hey, you two," Fred said, smiling at Ron.

"Glad you two are back from doing...whatever you were doing. Fred and I were thinking it's about time for us to be off," said George, standing.

Hermione went and hugged them both, saying "Thank you for coming" and "Come back soon."

Ron showed the twins to the door while Hermione was clearing the bottles on the table.

"Well, thanks for coming," Ron said slightly awkward way.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Fred said quietly, so Hermione couldn't hear, holding his hand out. "We heard you two in there. You really should remember to use a Silencing Charm next time."

Ron blushed and put ten sickles into his brother's hand. Fred tucked the money safely away in his pocket. George smiled at his twin.

"Do you think we should tell him?" George asked Fred.

"Tell me what?" Ron said, eyebrows raised.

"We spiked you and Hermione's firewhiskey," said Fred calmly, as if he were discussing the weather.

Ron looked shocked.

"With what?" he asked.

"Nothing harmful. Basically just a potion that would make you and Hermione go at it," said Fred.

"So you two cheated!" Ron said.

"I wouldn't call it cheating," Fred said, considering the matter.

"Whatever, you've got your money. Goodnight," Ron said.

Fred and George smiled and finally departed. Ron closed the door behind them and sighed. He flopped himself down on their cushy couch. Hermione eventually joined him.

"I've got to tell you something..." Ron said.

"What?" she asked.

"Well...you know how I have been rejecting your offers the last few days?"

"Except tonight, of course," Hermione said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, it was because of...well, a bet."

"A bet?" Hermione said sharply.

"Yeah, Fred and George bet that I couldn't say 'no' to you...and well, I accepted."

"You're telling me that you've been turning me down because of a bet you made with your brothers?"

"Pretty much," Ron said, looking into his lap, blushing scarlet, feeling thoroughly ashamed.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you should consider yourself very lucky that I'm not going to harm you bodily," Hermione said, standing up. "But...you know you're going to have to make it up to me..."

Ron looked up and smiled at her.

"And how would I go about doing that?"

"I think you know..."

Ron grinned like an idiot as he followed his wife into their bedroom, fully prepared to make it up to Hermione for what he had done to her. Sure, Fred and George had won the ten sickles, but Ron had his Hermione in his arms, Hermione had her Ron, and they were about to make love.

They were the real winners.


End file.
